


fire

by cuerki



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuerki/pseuds/cuerki
Summary: martín sees a fire in andrés’ eyes.he follows it like the light at the end of a tunnel.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	fire

there’s a fire in your eyes  
that i wouldn’t recognize  
had it not been the same look in my mirror every night

i thought i was the only one  
who smouldered beneath  
there’s never been a thing close in the faces all around  
not in the dull greens, dull hazels, dull blues, dull browns  
(i was never more glad to be _so_ wrong)

you’ve got me drawn like a moth  
to the flames licking at the deep oak of your stare, every glare  
i know you’ll always laugh me off, she’s the one who tastes your heat  
yet i’ll never know more bliss than basking in the distant glow  
you blaze bright (hot) enough anyway

we could be _goldsmiths_  
your touch alone could melt any ingot

i can’t hope to match your eloquence  
and you’re the one with the brush  
(besides, like some lined up letters could do you justice)  
so i wrote you a poem  
the way i know how

(it’d be a honeymoon trip _tenfold_ the beauty of any paradise island)

i left you a place  
so we can pen it together  
do you think i could ever dream of finishing this without you?

———

the embers have long since iced over  
i don’t even know where they’re buried  
(where they dumped the hearth i left my heart on)  
now the charred lump in my chest still beats  
black and flaking ash

he came to ask for my permission  
(but not for yours)  
he cried, for you  
i suppose there’s a faint flicker behind those black frames  
(but you were a bonfire)

the stone walls have frozen over  
frost grows upon the courtyard grass  
the drafts are constant, they chill to the bone  
(the others don’t seem to be bothered)

i’ve taken a liking to the big guy  
the kind who can ruin me till it hurts to walk, crush me under that body  
yet he won’t  
don’t love me, fuck me (up)  
yet he puts arms around me, gentle and _soft_  
it burns  
and i kick him to the curb like the asshole i am

the floors greet me like an old friend i was glad to be rid of  
still carpeted with shredded notes  
kindling for a fire gone cold  
he says we don’t have much time  
he says we’re doing it for a boy  
well, they are  
this was our duet

now i’m living a eulogy

everything goes to shit  
before my glass impaled eyes  
they’re destroying our plan  
they’re destroying _our_ plan  
they’re destroying _our plan_  
but i help fuck it up too  
maybe the most of all  
definitely the worst of all

they told me she was the last one to see your face

———

you scorched me, and i still carry the scars  
so i thought if i burned everyone around me  
no one could touch me again  
i drowned it all in alcohol, to sear my throat and fuel the flames  
i set blaze to the plan they already ruined  
cause if _i_ couldn’t have the throne  
then none of those bastards could either

when i pull off the blindfold (eyepatch) it’s far too late  
and through the smoke, i see clearer than ever  
behind me, a trail of torched bridges  
surrounding me, the faces burned in their wake  
below me, her  
beside me, him

his eyes are clear blue, not dark the colour of wood  
his eyes aren’t aflame like yours (no one’s are)  
but his eyes are a mirror  
a sight far too familiar  
teetering on the edge of that abyss of no return

and i swear i’ll give up my fire before i let the life in those eyes go out


End file.
